


After I met you

by Ulap



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulap/pseuds/Ulap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blaine Anderson’s and Sebastian Smythe’s story was different?<br/>This story begins when Blaine visits the Warblers at Dalton Academy to invite them at his musical, and meet Sebastian for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 

      As he was walking down the halls, Blaine observed every corner of the school he was once part of.  Seeing that nothing changed, a feeling of nostalgia submerged him. He was missing his friends from the Warblers, so he decided to visits them.  And suddenly, the sound of voices in a perfect harmony pulled him out of his thoughts.  Of course, it was the Warblers.  Blaine instantly smiled.  They were singing Uptown Girl in the Warbler’s gathering room.  It’s while he looked at their performance that Blaine realized that the Warblers will always hold a big place in his heart even if he was in McKinley now.

 

      Sebastian was having fun singing along with the Warblers and a very enthusiastic Nick, when someone standing at the door caught his attention.  With his black curly hair, his clear eyes, the sun illuminating his face and his hands jauntily in the pockets of his pants… he was so beautiful.  Without thinking, Sebastian started to go in his direction but the boy didn’t remark his presence because his was so absorbed by the performance. 

 

      The next instant, Blaine was pulled by Sebastian that he found really handsome, in the center of the room to perform with them. He didn’t plan this but he had no choice with the latter’s insistence.  It’s been a while since he performed with his ancient choral group but he sang as if he never leaved them, it was natural.

 

_“What a surprise Anderson!”_  said Nick with a friendly hug, obviously more than happy to see Blaine. He wasn’t the only one.  All the Warblers who knew Blaine personally came to greet him enthusiastically, and the other new member more shyly.

 

      _“So this is the legendary Blaine Anderson that everyone talks about! I thought they were exaggerating but you are even better in person.”_ Complimented Sebastian without taking his eyes of Blaine.

 

      _“Oh…Thank you! But these guys surely have exaggerated”_ replies Blaine with a smile and by sustaining Sebastian’s look.  All the Warblers in the room felt some kind of link between the two even if it’s the first time they met. 

 

      _“I’m Sebastian Smythe”_

 

      _“Nice to meet you”_ Blaine responded by taking the hand Sebastian was offering him. _“Are you a freshman?”_

 

      _“Do I look like a freshman”_ Sebastian told Blaine with arrogance.

 

      _“Careful Blaine! He is not an easy guy! Sebastian is the new captain of the Warblers”_ said an amused Nick.

 

      _“So what brings you here?”_ inquired Jeff.

 

      _“Oh right…I wanted to invite you all to my musical with the New Directions!”_ said Blaine.  After giving the entry tickets, Blaine had to leave because he had a rehearsal planned for the show.

 

      During the whole way back to McKinley, he couldn’t take Sebastian of his mind.  He found him really attractive but not only. There was something more. He felt really guilty to be interested in another man whereas he already had Kurt, his boyfriend.  He never had doubt about his love for Kurt. They planned to go in the same College, to leave together and maybe get married but this meeting is messing all his certitude. Something had changed.  He doesn’t know what but it scared him…the incertitude scared him.

 

      Back in his dorm, Sebastian is still shaken by meeting Blaine. He has never been moved by someone like this.  He tried his best to not show it in front of everyone.  This is so not like him. He always had been arrogant, self-centered and more importantly, an emotionless playboy. So, he decided to know more about Blaine, and it begins with that musical he is attending with the other member of the Warblers.

 

      The day of the show arrived really fast, and Blaine is more than nervous.  All is friends from Dalton are here to support him.  What if he does a mistake.  What if they don’t like the show.

 

      _“Oh God! That’s right, Sebastian is here! …But why do I even care!? Okay…Calm yourself Blaine… just do as you have always done…”_ Blaine said to himself.

 

      _“Blaine, come on! Get ready!”_ Kurt shouted to him. _“Why are you so distracted?”_

 

      _“Leave him alone Kurt! Can’t you be happy for him instead of being jealous because you didn’t have the main role?”_

 

      _“I don’t need you bitching in our relationship Santana! Mind your own business!”_

 

      _“Wow, be careful guys! The Diva is throwing a tantrum!”_ Santana replied with sarcasm and by rolling her eyes.

 

      Blaine just observed them.  He doesn’t want to say anything. He is so tired of all of this.  Lately, Kurt is really unbearable. He is always texting with his phone, always busy with something else when Blaine ask him to spend time together. The little time they have together, he always speaks about himself, about the clothes he will wear the next week and all. And on top of that, he is never happy when Blaine get a good role in their shows.

 

      _“Okay guys, let’s start!”_ Artie said with enthusiasm.

 

Finally, the curtains opened and the show began.

 

 

      The moment Sebastian heard Blaine’s voice for the first time, he couldn’t believe it. Why is this boy so perfect! He has everything for him. He has those piercing eyes, a beautiful smile, he is sexy, he is intelligent and his voice is just unbelievable.

 

      _“I think someone is under Blaine’s charm guys!”_ Nick joked.

 

      Sebastian didn’t remark that he was smiling like an idiot with his eyes locked on Blaine.  When he looked at his friends, they all were looking at Sebastian with a big smile on their faces. A little bit embarrassed, it took him just a second to regain his countenance.  In fact, Sebastian had a really impressive self-control.

      Now the musical has ended and The Warblers are outside of the theatre waiting for Blaine and the New Direction.

 

      _“Blaine, you never cease to amaze me! Really man, you were incredible in that show!”_ Jeff congratulated and hugged Blaine.

 

      _“Stop, you will make me blush!”_ replied Blaine, with a big smile.

 

      _“No… He is not exaggerating. you were perfect Killer!”_ said Sebastian with a smirk.

 

      _“Hum…”_ all the Warblers did at the same time. Blaine was a little bit confused by their reaction but thanked Sebastian.

 

      _“So, is the New Directions coming with us at Breadsticks?”_ inquired Thad.

 

      _“Yes, they will join us later, they have some things to settle inside.”_

 

The restaurant was crowded.  Most certainly people who came from the show. They settle down and they quickly place their orders.  Blaine and Sebastian are sitting one facing the other, each other trapped between the wall and respectively Nick and Jeff who are occupied with arm-wrestling.

 

      _“So, Blaine…Why did you left Dalton? I mean, everyone respected you there. You were one of the top students and the captain of The Warblers! So why would you leave all of that?”_ Sebastian asked, obviously curious.

 

     _“Actually, my boyfriend is at McKinley, so I decided to transfer there to be with him.”_

 

      _“Wow… You must really love him to give up on all you had, just to be with him!”_

 

      _“Yeah… everyone told me the same thing…”_ replied Blaine half-hearted, the eyes fixing his hands.

 

      _“Is there a problem? Because you sound like you regret it!”_ Sebastian demanded him, startled by Blaine’s reaction.

 

      _“I don’t think you will enjoy listening to me talking about my couple problems.”_

 

      _“Try!”_ answered Sebastian with a smile.

 

     _“You know… It’s just… Lately he has been acting differently. He is always on his phone and he doesn’t pay much attention to me. I mean, for example, just this week, we saw each other for only one hour at the café and he was most of the time on his phone. We didn’t exchange one word except hello and goodbye… I knew it! I’m boring you with my stories…”_ said Blaine embarrassed.

 

     _“No, no, not at all! I was just thinking how can your boyfriend act so stupid. He doesn’t know the chance he has by being with you! You are exceptional Blaine. If I was lucky enough to be with you, I won’t neglect you like he does”_ Sebastian told him, his green eyes anchored in Blaine’s.  Blaine felt himself blushing but couldn’t take his eyes off Sebastian.

 

      _“Did you know that this guy is really talented when it comes to hit on someone!”_ Jeff declared.  _“He invited us to the Scandals and during the night, he changed partner three times!”_

 

      _“He doesn’t even have to hit on someone! The instant we entered in that bar, all eyes were on him! You can’t deny it… he is really handsome! And I say that as a straight guy!”_ added Nick.

 

      _“I know! They can’ resist my charm!”_

 

      _“Some humility wouldn’t hurt you Sebastian. Take example from Blaine. He is as handsome as you but remains discreet.”_ Throw an exasperated Thad.

 

      _“Hahaha… You really are something guys!”_ laughed Blaine. _“Is it always like this?”_

 

      _“Yeah… Since our captain is so arrogant, we need to straighten him out sometimes!”_ teased Nick.

 

Blaine couldn’t refrain himself by observing Sebastian who is smiling, apparently amused by the situation. It’s at this moment that he realized that he wanted to know more about Sebastian.

 

      _“Oh right Blaine! I’m having a party at my place next Saturday for my birthday. All the Warblers will be there. I would like to invite you.”_ Sebastian asked Blaine.

 

      _“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”_

 

      _“Hey!”_ Sam shouted to everyone. Rachel, Tina, Sam and Finn were with him.

 

      _“Sorry guys! We are a little bit late!”_ apologized Rachel.

 

      _“It’s okay!”_ Blaine replied. _“Isn’t Kurt with you?”_

 

_“Sorry buddy, I know that he told you that he would come, but he said he was tired so he headed directly back home. I don’t quite understand him lately…”_ answered Finn.

 

Sebastian didn’t miss every reaction from Blaine’s face. He could see that Blaine was more than disappointed by Kurt’s absence, and he was sad for him but more importantly he is upset… Upset by Kurt’s attitude.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Santana, why are we here? I wanted to hang out with the others! I am sure they are having a lot of fun right now!”_

      _“Come on Brittany! We will have a lot of other opportunity to go out with them. I just wanted to be alone with you… just the two of us.”_

      _“We could have gone to my place! Why did you choose a night club? What if someone catch us because of those fake ID! I don’t look like that! And I am not in the mood to dance. I am tired. Besides, I forgot to prepare Lord Tubbington’s food. He will be mad and wouldn’t appear in my show anymore.”_

_“Okaaaay…Stop complaining or my head will explode! Let’s go to your place then”_ Santana sighted.

 

      As they were making their way out, Santana and Brittany couldn’t believe what they were seeing in front of them.  He was there, in the middle of the dancefloor, a man holding his waist, and him, smiling brightly as he was looking in the eyes of the other man.

_“Oh my God!!! Isn’t that…”_

 

      _“…Kurt…”_ said Santana breathless.

 

       It took them a couple of seconds to come back to their senses.  And still, they couldn’t understand the situation. Kurt was so happy when he met Blaine and he loved him so much given to how much he talked about him during the Glee club gathering.  Santana had even been tired of it, nearly hating Blaine just because Kurt wouldn’t stop telling stories about him.  They were so sure of Kurt’s love because they were there, and witnessed the process by which Kurt and Blaine became a couple.

Santana started to clear her way towards Kurt, anger deforming her face.

 

      _“You little sneaky thing!!!  You must have enjoyed lying to everyone especially Blaine!!!”_

 

      _“Santana…”_

 

      _“I’m not finished yet!! …Though… how did you do that! How could I not notice anything! I am an expert in manipulating people! …Wherever… I hope you have a good explanation to save your little ass because I’ll find Blaine in the first occasion and tell him everything!”_ Santana yelled at Kurt.

 

      Having said all she wanted, she grabbed Brittany’s hand and pulled her towards the exit.  Kurt was still stuck in place, taken aback by how things turned out.

 

      The next week, Kurt was uneasy as he was walking in the halls of McKinley.  Then, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder in a small room, apparently a storeroom, judging by the dusty boxes.  He was now facing Rachel, Tina, Sam, Finn and Santana.

 

      _“…Of course you told them!”_ Kurt exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

 

      Santana kept her mouth shut but lifted an eye brow after Kurt’s comment.  Sam’s face besides her was red because of wrath.  The only thing that retain him from jumping over Kurt is Finn who is maintaining him by the elbow.  Tina was glaring at him, ready to throw all the possible insults. And Rachel, his best friend was there, in front of him, the disappointment in her eyes.

 

      _“How could you…”_ Rachel started, breaking the deafening silence.  She couldn’t continue, not knowing what to say.

 

      _“This is none of your business, Ok!  It’s between me and Blaine. Even if I explain, you will never understand me.”_ Kurt told the group.

 

      _“Okay…You are my brother and you know that I will always want the best for you…Because of that, it’s my responsibility to put you right back on track.”_ Finn spoke.

 

_“Pfff… We are not in a movie so stop with all the emotional thing before I throw up!”_ exclaimed Santana, tired of the situation. _“Let’s just get this over with and live happily ever after!”_

 

      Rachel who remained silent until know took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking, ignoring Santana’s comment.  _“Can we have an explanation?”_

 

      _“Better be a good one…Even so, I am not sure to be able to have enough self-control to not strangle you…”_ Sam said in a low voice.

 

      _“Or punch you…in the face…”_ added Tina in a sarcastic tone.

 

      _“Fine, fine! It’s not as serious as you think!”_ Kurt answered in an exasperated voice.  _“You know that I have been with Blaine for a year now and he is my first boyfriend. I just wanted to know how it feels with someone else…If it’s better…I just wanted to experiment and see new things!”_ Kurt added, not even a flicker of guilt.

 

      Rachel couldn’t believe what she was seeing and of course hearing.  When she heard about what Kurt did, she was disappointed, but right now, after those words, she is angry. Angry by the detachment which Kurt shows to this situation.

 

      _“I didn’t know that you were so selfish! You don’t even feel a little guilt! Do you think all of this is a joke or have you even considered Blaine’s feeling?! Just for What?!!! An experience?!! …Hahaha…”._ Rachel was half-hysteric _. “I want you to tell the truth to Blaine as soon as possible otherwise I’ll do it!”_ she said in a determined and firm voice before slamming the door behind her.

 

      _“So, the theme of this week is love.”_ Announced Mr. Schuster proudly.  _“I want you to express your love for you parents, friends, boyfriends, girlfriends…wherever you want.”_

 

      _“Oh great!”_ Tina sighted, all eyes turning in her direction, telling her silently to shut up, except Blaine who was looking at her with quizzical eyes. 

There was a heavy silence and a tension in the air as nobody dared to speak.

 

      _“Okay…Someone?”_ Mr. Schuster asked, aware of the unusual mood but didn’t want to dramatize it.  Normally, everybody would fight to be the first one to sing.

 

      _“I’ll do it!”_ Brittany decided after a couple minutes. _“I would like to dedicate this song to Santana. Thank you for being always there for me, to be yourself and to be always honest with me even if sometimes, it’s a little bit mean.”_   Some chuckle was heard in the room but each knew to what extent those words were heavy of sense, with the story about Kurt lying and all… but it was Brittany…she was so naïve that she still believed in unicorns.

 

      After Brittany finished her song, Blaine enthusiastically got up of his chair _.  “As I see everybody is not really thrilled by the theme, I will be the second one!”_ he said clapping in his hand.  _“You know I love you all but I can’t sing a song for each of you. I don’t want to instigate Rachel’s anger and to be accused of wanting to steal her spotlight!”_

 

      _“Better not!”_ added Rachel playfully. _“Even if I know that I am better than you!”_

 

      That good-humored moment was very brief because the words Blaine pronounced later was like a cold shower for all of them.

 

      _“So, I decided to sing for one of the most important person in my life…Kurt.”_   Blaine started singing an acoustic version of “Teenage dream” by Katy Perry on the piano, his eyes not leaving Kurt’s. And Kurt…Well Kurt was smiling, like nothing happened…

Blaine was singing the second part of the song…

 

      _“Enough is enough!! I am tired of all this comedy! Blaine, Kurt cheated on you!!”_ Santana yelled out of the blue, not missing to emphasize on the word “cheat”.

 

      Blaine stopped singing abruptly. His eyes were staring into space. He felt the earth collapse under his feet, his throat tightening and his hands sweaty. His breath was heavy and his eyes were stinging. Soon, a tear was streaming down his face.  He couldn’t see the murdering look the others gave Santana.

 

      _“What?! He has the right to know how sneaky his so called “boyfriend” is!”_ she added.

 

      _“Blaine, It’s not…”_ Kurt started to explain but Blaine raised his hand to tell him to shut up. Until now, Kurt took Blaine for granted, not giving him the attention he deserved, but after seeing the look in his eyes, as he was standing from the piano, Kurt saw all that was at stake, and everything he could lose.

 

      Blaine just walked to the door silently, still staring into space, no words escaping from his lips since Santana’s disclosure. He closed the door quietly, leaving his friends worried and horrified at the same time by his reaction, and of course there is Kurt…… Kurt was standing, mouth half-open, eyes following Blaine’s movement.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

        Blaine was lying in his bed, his eyes fixing the ceiling.  It’s been three days since he skipped school.  His mom asked him why he was so depressed but he wasn’t ready to share his problem yet, and his parents knew that there must be a good reason because Blaine always took his education seriously.  So they gave him some space. 

His phone didn’t stop ringing the past few days, from the calls and messages the New Directions and of course Kurt gave him.  They could call him as much as they want but he wouldn’t pick up.  Right now, the only thing he knew was that he was completely lost, didn’t know what to do with his feelings and totally depressive.

He could hear some footsteps climbing the stairs and a few second later, somebody was knocking at his door.

 

      _“I don’t wanna talk! Leave me alone!”_

 

      _“You wish squirt!”_ his brother replied as he was entering the bedroom.  _“I’m not mom or dad so you ‘re gonna move your little ass from that bed and going to school! And before you ask why I am here, I am in vacation!”_ he added.

 

      Cooper pulled him from the bed and dragged him to the bathroom before spraying him with cold water.

 

      _“A little bath wouldn’t hurt you. You stink…When did you last shower?”_

 

      _“Oh shut up Coop!”_ he said with an annoyed look before kicking his brother out of the bathroom.

_“I’ll wait for you downstairs. I’m going to take you to your high school.”_ Cooper yelled behind the door before he left the room.

 

      An hour later, Cooper was dropping him outside the Lima Bean.  He settled down near the window with his favorite coffee and a blueberry muffin.

 He’s been there for a while now because today he had class only at the end of the morning, when he heard someone calling him.

 

      _“Hey Killer!”_ Sebastian greeted him with a big smile.

 

      _“…Sebastian…”_ Blaine whispered.

_“Can I sit with you?”_

 

      _“Oh…I…Yeah of course!”_ Blaine replied, a little bit confused because he was so lost in his thoughts.

_“You know we’ve been waiting for your visit but you didn’t show up!”_

_“Sorry…I’ve been a little bit busy lately…”_ Blaine lied and changed the subject of the discussion with a more comfortable one. _“So, how’s the preparation for the regionals going?”_

 

      _“Smooth! The New Directions should work harder because we got a lot of pretty good stuff! I’m 90 percent sure that we will win the regionals this year!”_ and guessing what Blaine is about to say, he added: _“The 10 percent is for you Killer! You are such a good singer and your voice is just beautiful.  So, if we lose just because the judges fell in love with you voice, I can kind of understand it.”_

      Blaine couldn’t help blushing. He’s not used to receive so much compliment…something Kurt rarely did…almost never…Shit! Why Kurt always had to interfere in his thoughts…… Regaining control over himself, he asked Sebastian something he had been curious about since a while now.

 

      _“Why Killer?”_

 

      _“Excuse me?”_ Sebastian asked.

 

      _“Why do you call me killer?”_

 

      _“Oh! That!”_ Sebastian let out a little laugh before raising his head and fixed Blaine for a few seconds which appeared like an eternity for the later.  Sebastian’s eyes were of a deep green and he felt himself gradually drowned in those intense eyes.   _“Because you are perfect. You are good-looking, you have a beautiful voice, you are really smart, nice, and the Warblers told me that you are always there to help your friends.  You are so perfect that it’s killing me Blaine…”_ Sebastian finally responded in a soft voice, not leaving Blaine of eyes.

 

      Blaine felt his heart beating faster and faster while Sebastian was speaking, as if his green eyes were not enough! Was he trying to give Blaine a heart attack!?

      _“Hum…”_

 

      They were so focused on each other that they didn’t remarked that they were not alone anymore.  Someone was standing beside them.

 

      _“Do I bother you?”_ Kurt asked, obviously mad.

 

      Sebastian looked at him, an eye brow raised quizzically.  And Blaine felt his heart break in a million pieces.  The boy who broke his heart were there, in front of him and he doesn’t know what to do or how to react.

_“I can see you have a good time!”_ he exclaimed sarcastically, with a murderer look towards Sebastian. _“I can understand now why you didn’t take my calls or respond to my messages!”_ he added, bitter.

 

      Blaine’s elbows were pressed on the table and his head in his hands. He was breathing harshly.

 

      _“And may I know who you are?”_ Sebastian asked, seeing that Blaine was so in loss of words.

 

      _“I’m Kurt… his boyfriend!”_ Kurt replied, taking pleasure by insisting on the “boyfriend” part.

 

      _“Oh…”_ Sebastian’s look turned to Blaine. He had an uncomfortable twinge in the heart when he saw the look on Blaine’s face.

 

      Blaine was now looking at Kurt. He was crying. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. How can Kurt be so cruel, asking him those questions when he knows better than anyone why Blaine was avoiding him…How could he……

 

_“I think we need to talk…alone…”_ Kurt told him.

 

      _“What’s going on?”_ Sebastian asked Blaine carefully.

 

      _“It has nothing to do with you!”_ Kurt said, glaring at Sebastian.

_“I think that if you have something to tell me, you can tell it in front of Seb!”_ Blaine told him after taking up his courage.

 

Kurt was boiling inside of him and nearly exploded. Who is this Sebastian!!! What the hell is Blaine doing!!!

 

      _“Okay…I…I already explained it to the others, but I am sure you will understand me unlike them. Blaine…We have been together for a year now and you know that I never had a boyfriend before you.  It’s just…lately, I felt like suffocating! We are always together! You even_ _transferred to McKinley to be with me! So…I needed some air, trying new things with a different person!”_

 

      _“Excuse me!! I left everything I had just to be with you because I loved you… and…you…you were so happy when I transferred… And What?! You felt like suffocating? You must be kidding me! So that is your explanation for cheating on me! I maybe should remind you that you are my first boyfriend too and I didn’t cheat on you!! So maybe we should call you my EX-boyfriend now!”_

 

      _“Well said Killer!”_ Sebastian added with a smirk, proud of Blaine, even if he was shocked to learn that Kurt deceived Blaine.

 

      Sebastian could see shadow fell over Kurt’s face and his look was menacing as ever.

 

      _“Is it because of him?! And who the hell is he?!”_ Kurt yelled, drawing the attention of all the people in the café.

 

      _“I think that that doesn’t concern you anymore Kurt…THE EX-boyfriend!”_ Sebastian said with a big smile and a wink. _“We better go now Killer.”_

 

      Blaine was about to leave with Sebastian when Kurt grabbed his arm. _“I don’t think things gonna work like that! You still love me!”_

      Sebastian removed Kurt’s hand off Blaine’s arm and took the hand of his friend instead and led him outside the café, letting Kurt and his

madness alone.


End file.
